


A shape in the darkness

by Fra1298, mrjasonbloke



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, F/F, What-If, thornye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fra1298/pseuds/Fra1298, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrjasonbloke/pseuds/mrjasonbloke
Summary: Lucy Thorne is at the Tower of London, searching for the Shroud, when a not so unexpected visitor come to her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first drawing in English, which is not my first language, so this work couldn't have been possible without mrjasonbloke help (thank you again :D).

Lucy was sitting at her desk in the Tower of London. She was reading her research, trying to discover if the Shroud was hidden anywhere there, when something caught her attention.  


She heard a noise and saw a little object drop to the floor and explode. The smoke invaded the room and Lucy understood: SHE was there, for her. The Templar got up from her chair, took her dagger and tried to hear something, anything to understand what was happening in the room. The smoke was deadening the sounds, so nothing came to her ears. Then slowly the smoke started to disappear and an elegant hooded shape emerged from it.  


The light of the candles still couldn't reach her because of the smoke. In this way, Miss Frye seemed to be part of the darkness. She seemed like an elegant, feline creature of the night. There was a confident smile on her face and Lucy was sure her beautiful greenish blue eyes were set on her own, though she could barely see them shining under the hood. The assassin started to walk towards her, coming slowly to the light.  


The Templar didn't see her cane sword but some blobs of blood were falling from her left upper arm, that meant her hidden blade had been used recently. Very recently. In fact, now that the smoke was disappeared from the room, Lucy could see the bodies of her Templar guards on the floor, lying in a pool of blood. She sighed and her gaze returned to the assassin. She could finally see her eyes, her intense gaze. Her heartbeat quickened, while she was invaded by both a little bit of fear and excitement. She knew the assassin was a great danger to her but she couldn't think of that in that moment. All she could do was look at Miss Frye. She was a very beautiful woman, with a strong, toned and perfect body and she was very smart and passionate as well. Meeting her at Saint Paul's had been dangerous but also very intriguing. It would have been imprinted upon Lucy's mind for her whole life, all the fear, the tension and the excitement she had felt. Furthermore, the Templar had found herself thinking more about Miss Frye every day, with admiration, respect and...something else. She just couldn't help thinking about the assassin and all the things she would love to do to her if she could.  


Her pulse rushed again and Lucy forced her mind to come back to reality. Miss Frye was in front of her now.  


"I know why you came, Miss Frye" she started "But I'm afraid your journey has been useless. The Shroud isn't here."  


"I can see that, but what about the key, Miss Thorne? Where is it?" asked the Assassin.  


Lucy smiled "I won't tell you, you know."  


"Your choice, I'll find out by myself" replied Miss Frye. She was serious and confident but her smile had disappeared.  


"You can't." said Lucy. “None of the Templars know where the key is, except for me and Starrick. But I don't think you would go and ask him, the Templar's Grand Master, would you?" Lucy's smile became a smirk "You have lost, Miss Frye."  


The Assassin's face was crossed by irritation and she answered  


"You'll see who is the one that has lost" while she extended her hidden blade and attacked her.  
Lucy didn't run away, she was not a coward. She faced her, doing her best to shield herself. But the Assassin was well trained and better than her in combat and soon the younger woman disarmed her and threw her against the wall of the room, holding her in place with her strong right arm. Her gaze was angry while she took her left arm back, ready to hit Lucy with her hidden blade.  


"Wait!" screamed the Templar, putting her arms in front of her face and closing her eyes, the fear of death had overwhelmed her. She waited for the pain, sure that the assassin wouldn't have listened to her. But the pain never came. Slowly, Lucy took her arms away and opened her eyes. The hidden blade was still lifted in front of her but Miss Frye had stopped herself. She was looking at her, waiting for her to talk.  


Lucy took a deep breath and said "You got me, but before you kill me, I have something to ask you."  
She waited, while the Assassin reflected on it, the curiosity clearly rising on her face.  


"What?" she asked after a moment.  


Lucy took another deep breath. She didn't want her mercy, she didn't want to beg her for anything but the Assassin was going to kill her, she had nothing to lose anymore. Miss Frye's face was barely a few centimetres from hers. Her arm was still pressed on her shoulder and those eyes, beautiful and curious, were shining. Lucy's gaze dropped on the Assassin's lips, so close and yet so far. She couldn't take it anymore. If she had to die, before that she desperately wanted to...  


"Kiss me" said Lucy, making her eyes come back to the assassin's. Miss Frye's eyes widened in surprise and for a long moment she didn't do anything. Then, she put her hidden blade on Lucy's neck and warned "No funny jokes" but her eyes softened. She lowered her hood, revealing her whole pretty, pale and freckled face, her braided brown hair and the soft skin of her neck. Then, she put her right hand on Lucy's cheek. Her gaze became intense, so intense that Lucy felt the breath catch in her throat. Then, Miss Frye kissed her. It was gentle and very sweet, her lips were soft and warm. The feeling was so wonderful that Lucy couldn't help moaning in pleasure, trying to deepen the kiss and pushing her body against the assassin's. She felt Miss Frye wince when she bit her lower lip and moan when their tongues met. Miss Frye was less experienced than her but she was learning fast by following her movements. Lucy put her hands on the assassin's hips and tried to get closer but winced when she cut the delicate skin of her neck against the sharp hidden blade on it.  


Suddenly, Miss Frye pulled away and came back to reality. Her cheeks were red and she was panting, while her eyes were full of doubts, or that was how it seemed to Lucy before the Assassin masked her feelings. Miss Frye took a deep breath and said "Where is the key, Miss Thorne? I don't want to kill you, I'm not forced to do it, so tell me and I'll let you go. I promise."  


Lucy barely smiled, still thinking of what had just happened, and said "The key is in a safe place. I thank you for what you gave me, but I'm still a Templar, I believe in my cause and I'm still not going to tell you anything."  


Miss Frye frowned and opened her mouth to answer but before she could do that, a male voice screamed "There she is! The woman who imprisoned the constable! Take her!" They turned and saw a lot of Royal Guards entering the room. Miss Frye pulled herself away from her, threw a smoke bomb in the middle of the room and screamed "Run!" Then she was gone. Lucy tried to do what the assassin told her but she couldn't see anything, so just as the smoke disappeared, she was captured. "Well, well" said one of them "We have a lot of questions for you. Take her to a cell for interrogation."  


Lucy gritted her teeth but she couldn't do anything, she was unarmed and her Templar Guards were dead. In that moment no one could help her, she was alone. Or so she thought. Surrounded by Royal Guards on a moonless night, she couldn't see the hooded shape of a female assassin perched on a rooftop, watching them walk away.


	2. Her Dark Shadow

Evie was perched on a rooftop, watching the Royal Guards take Miss Thorne away. She stood up and started to follow them. 

Evie didn't want to think about what had happened just some moments before. She didn't want to ponder on why she did as the Templar had asked her but it was impossible for Evie to relax her mind and the questions that were nagging away at her. She continued to tell herself that she did what she did to make Miss Thorne give her the location of the key and as the Templar hadn't, she was now following her and her jailers because of it. 

The plan was simple: enter her cell, make her confess where she hid the key and go get it. She didn't think that she would release her, her Templar friends would provide for that. 

The only important thing was the key and that was also the only thing she cared about in the whole weird situation. 

However, deep down Evie knew the truth. She knew she hadn't been able to kill Lucy Thorne from the beginning. Also at Saint Paul's, she had slammed the Templar against a wall, she had Miss Thorne at her feet, at her mercy but she hadn't attacked her. She hadn't been able to do it. She didn't want to then, just as she didn't more recently at the Tower. She knew she had to recover the key and her mind was trying to tell her that this was the reason why she had acted like she did but that was a lie. When Miss Thorne asked Evie to kiss her, she just stopped thinking. It was as if the mission, the key and the Shroud never existed. All she could think about was the fact that Miss Thorne wanted her to kiss her and that that was the Templar's last wish. Her mind was pondering over why she asked her that but as soon as Evie read the Templar's eyes, her mind was just cut off. 

Those brown eyes were full of desperate desire. A violent, overwhelming desire which had been oppressed for too long and in that moment, which the Templar thought were to be her last moments of life, Lucy had showed it. Evie just couldn't avoid pleasing her. It was a great emotion to see the brave, powerful, second in command of the Templar Order like that, desperate and vulnerable. It hurt in a way that Evie could not explain, or better still, didn't want to. 

The only thing she knew was that she wanted to make that pain disappear from Miss Thorne's eyes, no matter why. So she did and she was pleased by the look of deep joy in the Templar's eyes and a wonderful, unknown emotion in her own chest. 

Evie smiled absently. Then she shook her head and forced her mind to come back to reality. 

They had arrived. 

The Guards took Miss Thorne into the small prison and closed her in a cell. 

Evie stopped on a rooftop in front of the building, pondering on her next move. 

She didn't know if she was ready for another direct confrontation with Miss Thorne. She didn't know if the Templar would be cold and detached towards her after what happened in the Tower. Evie couldn't even contemplate threatening the Templar with death, she knew Miss Thorne wouldn't believe her or wouldn't have said anything anyway. 

Evie knew that she had to be more subtle than this. She was sure the Templar wouldn't remain in that cell for long. The woman was Starrick's second in command and as soon as he discovered what was happening, he would make sure that the guards released her. 

Evie smiled; Miss Thorne knew that she was searching for the key, so she hadn't taken it with her to the Tower but from that moment, she probably would have watched over the object herself. Evie knew the Templar wouldn't have trusted anyone else with such an important task, so it could be Miss Thorne alone who would lead Evie right to the place where the key was hidden. 

This could work, if only the assassin hadn't been standing with her breath on the Templar's neck. If she hadn't compromised her position, Miss Thorne could have understood her intentions, that the assassin's only target was the key and would have stayed far away from it. Yes, Evie could have found it anyway but it would have taken longer to retrieve it. 

Evie stood up, the decision had been taken. She had to watch over Miss Thorne's every movement until she led her to the key. She also needed to talk to the urchins and ask them to spy on the Templar too. Maybe she should also inform Jacob of her plan. Then a thought came to Evie's mind: Henry. She hadn't the foggiest idea of what to tell or to do with him. She was so confused and the fact that she found that she couldn't leave in that very moment because all she wanted to do was see Miss Thorne again. It certainly didn't help the situation. Evie bit her lower lip, unsure of what to do. 

If she had followed her mind, she would have left but she knew that she would have regretted it. 

If she followed her desires, she would have paid a visit to the Templar not knowing the consequences at all. It was possible that she would have regretted this too but not in the same way. 

Evie shook her head again, telling herself to just stop thinking. That moonless night had already been witness to one unusual event, one other wouldn't make any difference and the assassin didn't have any real choice. 

With her heart hammering in her chest, Evie used her rope launcher to go to the road in front of the prison. She threw a smoke bomb at the guard's feet and entered the building. She walked inside the prison with the silent movements and grace of a cat, remaining undetected and knocking out every guard she met. She used her eagle vision to find the Templar's cell. Looting the keys from a guard, Evie opened the door to Thorne's cell. 

Miss Thorne was sleeping, she looked very tired. Her hand was on her dagger's empty scabbard. Evie smiled and took the Templar's weapon from her own coat. She had picked it up from the Tower floor almost by instinct as she had made her escape. She didn't know why and she didn't care to know. 

The Assassin could imagine how vulnerable Miss Thorne was feeling without it. She couldn't leave the dagger with her now, no matter how much she wanted to or she would have compromised the already-quite-compromised mission. She would give it back to her later, she promised herself. 

Evie sighed, Miss Thorne was okay. She had seen her. Now she could and should leave but she didn't want to, not yet. 

The Assassin moved closer to the Templar and perched herself next to her. She looked at the woman, unable to understand what was right, where this would lead her and what she truly wanted. No, the last one was a lie. She knew perfectly what she wanted. She would dealwith the consequences later, not that night. 

Evie lowered herself, leaned her nose on Thorne's cheek, breathing in her scent and lightly kissed the corner of her mouth. A shy, sweet kiss. 

Her heart calmed down, she stood up and whispered "We will see each other again, Miss Thorne. I'll be your dark shadow." She turned to the open door and added "As long as my mind and my heart are your prisoners," she said in a very low voice, as to leave the confession there in that cell. Then she got out of the prison without looking back and returned to the darkness in which she belonged. 

Lucy suddenly woke up. Confused, she sat up and looked around. She had collapsed with exhaustion. It had been a day full of stress and emotion and she was very tired. It was still night, she hadn't been asleep very long. She groaned but then she remembered something. 

She had dreamt about Miss Frye again. The assassin had completely captured her mind, her thoughts, her heart. She knew that wasn't good. She absentmindedly touched her cheek and the corner of her mouth under her scar. In the dream, Miss Frye had kissed her right there. A light, sweet touch. She had also said something, Lucy couldn't remember the words but they had warmed her heart. 

The Templar smiled, it seemed so real. "If only," she sighed. 

She turned to the window of the cell and looked out over London's rooftops. The following day she would be back out there and the first thing she would do would be to check the key. She couldn't underestimate the assassin. 

A sudden movement caught her attention. She couldn't see much on that moonless night but she could bet anything that it was a female, hooded shape that was running like a cat on London's rooftops. It disappeared into the night. 

Lucy came back to the cell's bed smiling. It seemed a certain assassin wasn't her dark shadow only in her dreams.


End file.
